In the past with a devil
by Nima.M
Summary: After Talon's down fall, Overwatch found some connections between them and two infamous organizations known as the G cooperation and the Mishima Zaibatsu. They decided to time travel and stop the consequences, by participating the King of Iron Fist tournament 7. But what they don't know, is that they are about to meet the devil himself!
1. Chapter 1: The prologue

**Hello guys, it's me, Nima, with a new crossover of Overwatch and Tekken. I know it doesn't make any sense to pair these two games but I asked for your vote and most of you wanted an OverwatchXTekken. So here you got it, and just to clear any suspiciousness, I don't own any of these games, they belong to Namco and Blizzard. This story happens after 'Overwatch's new member' so there will be some references to Charlie. Anyway guys enjoy this story.**

After Talon's fall, the crime rate was remarkably decreased. All of the news which were about the robberies, assassinations and mayhems were all gone. The only crimes that might have accorded, were just some small robberies that were all regular. In this time, Overwatch's duty seemed over, and they were both happy and sad about that. Being happy cause of finally getting rid of crimes and sad because they no longer had any duties. Simply Charlie Nash did something that they never could have done. But happily it wasn't completely over yet. After Gill's death and his base being vacant, they wanted to find out more about Talon's identity. Pharah and Ana were exploring the north side of the empty building and looking for any piece of information, as McCree and Tracer were doing the same with the south side.

 **" Ahh shucks! We've been searching for all-day-long and we haven't found crap! didn't they have any secrets?!"** McCree said with an annoyed tone.

 **" I know what you're saying luv. I'm tired too but there is still another room to check you know! We might find something in there."** Tracer said, trying cheer McCree up.

 **" 'sighs' Okay let's check it. It better have something to offer though"** McCree responded.

Then they walked through the door, which used to be Gill's office, and started to check for any piece of info that might help them with their quest. They searched and searched and searched, but didn't found anything. McCree was getting angry about this and might have shot himself cause of it. Once Tracer saw that, she tried to cheer him up again.

 **" That's it! I'm outta this crap."** McCree said before getting cut off by Tracer.

 **" Ahh come on Jessie! There must be something to help us to... oh"** Tracer said before she mentioned something.

That "THING" was a drawer with a sign on it, saying" **SECRETS"**. It was most defiantly the intel they were looking for.

 **" Umm Jessie? I think we might have hit the jackpot!"** She said before she tried to open it, only to find that it's locked.

Before saying anything, McCree pulled out his revolver, the "Peace maker" and shot the lock and opened it. **" No problem."** McCree said without paying any attention to Tracer's glare. She stopped glaring at him, cause of him being so reckless, and opened the drawer, only to find some files with the word " **Secret"** on them. She opened one of the files and started to read it. most of it was just trash but one thing got her attention.

 **" ... This partnership agreement is made by this** **TALON** **and between the following individuals: U.S.A Air force - G cooperation - Mishima Zaibatsu!"** She said as she read the paper.

 **" What the hell are these G cooperation and Mishima Thingy?"** McCree asked as he fired his cigar.

 **" I don't have a clue. But i'm pretty sure Winston does. So let's tell Pharah and Ana to stop searching and take these files to the head quarters."** Tracer said as she talked through her head gear and told the other two about what they found and they need to go back to the base.

 **4:30- Overwatch's head quarters**

 **" So what have you found? Anything useful?"** Winston said as he got up from his chair and walking towards them.

 **" Yes we have. Not sure about the useful part but it might be something interesting."** Tracer replied as she gave him the agreement paper.

Winston took the paper, adjusted his glasses and started to read the paper. After he finished reading it, he put it over.

 **" Okay, what was that suppose to be?!"** Winston said with a confused look on his face.

 **" Well, we knew about the U.S air force but the names G cooperation and Mishama Zaibatsu kinda were unfamiliar. So, do you have any info about them?"** Tracer asked.

 **" Well I don't"** Winston responded before adding: **" But perhaps Athena does."**

Then he turned around to face the computer and walked towards it.

 **" Athena! Check the names of G cooperation and Mishma Zaibatsu, and see if you can find anything about them."** Winston asked the AI.

 **" Working on it Winston. It might take some time."** Athena replied.

After a few minutes, as they were checking the other papers, Athena finished her searching and was ready to tell them about these names.

 **" From all that I could have gathered, Mishima Zaibatsu roughly translated as Mishima Financial Group, was a giant multinational conglomerate. Originally founded by Jinpachi Mishima, it was eventually lost to his son by staging a coup d'etat. The Mishima Zaibatsu was taken over by Heihachi Mishima, who has financially built-up and ran the company for over 40 years, except for two brief interims. The companies grouped together in the syndicate include the Mishima Financial Empire, the mercenary group known as Tekken Force, and Mishima Industries. The Mishima Zaibatsu was the main sponsor of the King of Iron Fist Tournaments. Jinpachi Mishima regained control of the Mishima Zaibatsu due to Heihachi's absence. However, Jinpachi was defeated by Jin Kazama during** _ **The**_ **King of Iron Fist Tournament 5**. **And about the G cooperation there wasn't much to find, but from the little that I got, G cooperation is an organization led by Kazuya Mishima, Heihachi Mishima's son. They were Mishima Zaibatsu's strongest enemy. That's all that I could have gathered and to mention something, these organizations are both destroyed and there isn't any sign of them anywhere."** Athena finished.

 **" So what do they have to do with Talon anyway?"** Pharah asked.

 **" Apparently Talon made a deal with them in 2016, Oct 12th. But why is that they made a deal with both of them is unknown."** Athena answered.

 **" Hmmph. So that's it. It's actually pretty interesting that they made fighting tournaments."** Tracer said with an evil smile on her face.

 **" Lena No. I said No! We are not going to travel to the past, only to participate in tournament!"** Winston quickly said.

 **" Ahh come on. It'll be fun and don't forget we can talk with this Jin guy about Talon's true intention and avoid the bad future. And we don't have much to do in this world anyways, so that would make some entertainment."** Tracer explained.

 **" Well you're right about that but how in world are we going to travel to the past."** McCree asked.

 **" Well I am working on a machine that travel through time and space, so that's possible."** Winston answered as he adjusted his glasses.

 **" So let's get to work, cause we have tournament to participate. We must train our selves until we are sure that we can fight. Like how Charlie used to.."** Tracer said before walking away.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Yeah we did it. SO what do think? was it good? if it was or wasn't leave a preview and thank you all for reading this story. Adios.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Mishima Zaibatsu

**Hello guys i am back! Sorry for the delay 'sweat drop' but there is no need to feel upset, becuase the second chapter is right here. And also, big thanks to the people who read, reviewed, followed and did all that good stuff. And here we go!  
**

* * *

Tracer's mind was again drawn to her long lost friend, Charlie Nash. She knew that she had to let go of the past but, she couldn't just forget how much Charlie did for them and the people of L.A and the whole worldworld! How he sacrificed his very life for the sake of the justice and peace that were long gone and only he could have brought them back. Charlie was a man of honor, a title which he would have never used for himself. Sure he was sometimes so aggressive and a bit rude, but those titles could have never changed people's perspective on him. Now that he was dead, she could have honored him by fighting for justice and humanity, and now that she and the others have the proof of Talon's deals and agreements with two of that time's most infamous organizations, they could have avoided the bad consequences by participating in the 7th King of iron fist tournament and winning. It has been two weeks since their conversation about the fighting tournament. Since then, anyone who had skills and talents in fighting in a hand to hand combat, had been practicing and preparing himself/herself for a real fight. During this time the ones who were truly ready for the fight, were Genji, Hanzo, Zarya, Winston and Tracer. As the two brothers were working on their skill in martial arts and the two tanks were sparring, usuing the brute force, Tracer was practicing the martial art that Charlie once taught her a bit of and called it ' **Special Forces training** ', It was basically about using both strength and tactics to perform some special strikes, like the ' **Flash kick** ' or the ' **Sonic boom** '. It was physically impossible to perform those moves, as her Ki was still so weak, she still worked on her light, medium and heavy punchs and kicks. She also worked on her acrobatics, in order make the jumps and ducks easier. After a few hours of training, she decided to give herself a break and during the off time, she got a flash back of her and Charlie training...

 **Flash back...**

Tracer and charlie were having a friendly spar. A few days ago, Tracer asked Charlie to teach her some of his knowledge about fighting in a hand to hand combat. At first he hesitated to do this, but after a few tries, Tracer finally convinced him to do it. At first Charlie taught her the basic moves, such as stand heavy kick and stand light punch and etc. Fortunately she was a quick-learner, so he didn't have to bother himself to spend so much time on it. However, he didn't teach her the special moves, cause he knew that due to her weak ki, she couldn't do it.

 **" Tracer! There is something which it's more importent then my physical training. You have proven to be a good fighter, but you can never win a fight, by relaying on your physical ablilty."** Charlie told Tracer.

 **" So does that mean that your going to teach me your spacial moves? Like Flash kick and Sonic boom?"** Tracer said with an obvious excitement.

 **" No! Your ki is still too weak for doing those moves. What i'm going to teach you is what you should do when a fight gets so heated. First of all you need to keep your cool during a battle. Never get so angry or too disappointed, or else your defeat will be certain. Never take a fight personally, becuase in that case, you will fight with a very destructive rage that will only bring**

 **you down and never forget, focusing is the key of victory."** Charlie explained.

 **" Whatever you say Nash."** Tracer replied.

 **Flash back ends...**

That dey, Tracer didn't understand what Charlie meant by his last statement, but now she knew what she must do to win a fight correctly. After the third week, all five of them were ready to go. The rest of them were going to stay at headquarters to watchover the city, as the rest of them were going to travel back in time and fight in the tournament.

 **" So Winston, are you sure this will work?"** Zarya asked.

 **" It should! According to Athena, this machine will take us to 2016."** Winston answered as he adjusted his glasses and attached some wires together.

 **" So Zarya luv? Are you ready to fight in the tournament?"** Tracer asked Zarya, just to make some talk.

 **" More then ever and i have sparred with each other for many times now. My profession in lifting is finally working out."** Zayra replied with an excitement in her voice.

 **" Alright people! Stand in the red box and don't talk. We are going to travel back to 10th june of 2016. And don't worry, everything would be fine."** Winston ordered them, as he started to type those numbers in the computer.

Everyone stood in the area that Winston mentioned. You could see some marks of stress and fear in Hanzo's face. Everyone else would have luaghed at him, but his brother put his hand his shoulder, in order to encourage him and assure him that nothing bad would happen. Even Tracer was a bit nervous but she knew, when Winston says something is right, there is no way that it's wrong. The machine started to work. It was a bit loud but she still could hear everything properly. Winston stepped into the room and gave Pharah, who was standing in front of the computer, a thumbs up. Pharah pressed a botton and then all five of them disappeared.

 **Japan, Tokyo - Mashima Zaibatsu**

Jin Kazama was in his office. No one knew what was he doing, and dared to enter the room. Jin was so angry and was trying to calm down, by breaking and smashing room's tables, chairs and other stuff. It had been 5 years since azazel's release and his encounter with the monster. He tried to cure the devil gene by fighting and defeating the being which was supposed to be the origin of any evil. He knew that this was his only chance of removing the devil's mark but in order to release Azazel, he had to take away many innocents' lives and destroy so much of this world, just to release enough hate and despair for waking the monster. After the fight between them, he blacked out and when he woke up, to his surpise and shock, he still had the mark on his arm. Now the man who was once known for saving this world, was wanted dead by the same people and one of them being his own cousin, Asuka Kazama. Jin was enraged and was releasing his rage on the furniture. Now the world hates him, he hates himself and nobody seems to understand him but his foolish friend Ling Xaioyu. Jin didn't hate her but her childish acts disgusted him to no end. He sat on his office chair and put his hands on his head and stared at his desk. He was confused and had no idea how to fix the results of his selfishness. He decided to check the internent, to see the latest trends and news, and not to his suprise, they were all about the destruction cuased by Mashima Zaibatsu. He sighed and cursed his father for what he has done to him, afterall this was all Kazuya's fault. He was keep getting emails from all around the world, most of them from his cousin and they were all about their hatred towards him. He leaned against the chair and sighed. He was completely disappointed in himself and knew he was beyond redemption. He looked at the monitor once again and something cuaght his attention. He read cerfully:

 **Today at the morning four people, encluding a gorilla, appeared out of nowhere in front of the Mishima high and before we could investigate, they were completely gone. A pedestrian whom states that he saw them first explained that these people were wearing futuristic clothings and were wielding some futuristic weapons. One of them was a woman who had a very weird-looking armor with a blue light in the middle of it, started to teleport around the place. There is no other info about them yet, but could they be Mishima Zaibatsu's new soliders? We are not sure but stey tuned for more news about them."**

Jin was confused. He had never saw such power and he was sure that those people were not his people, but who were they? What were they doing here? He had to investigate this and he had to be quick about it.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Alright guys, this chapter took me a long time and i hope it was worth it. I tried my hardest to make this chapter the best. Let me know if you want a specific character in this story. Anyway guys thanks for reading a be sure to leave a review. Bye now.**


	3. Chapter 3: It has begun

**Hey there guys, its me and yes i am back with another chapter. You guys seemed to like the last one so i am writing this new one. And also i am very sorry to make you all wait for this. I was kind of giving up on the seris but then i saw that you people really enjoy this story so i will continue it. Anyway enjoy.**

 **" So are you saying that these punks are worth of our time?"** Eddy asked Jin with an annoyed tone.

 **" Not sure, but from the news that i heard, these PUNKS have access to some weapon that are claimed to be futuristic. I have never seen them before but whoever they are, i want them and it's you and your team's job to capture and bring them to me."** Jin explianed as he read the news in his computer which were mostly about the time travellers.

 **" Altight then but what do you want from them anyway? What do they have that makes you take an interest in them?"** Eddy asked as was he leaning against the wall.

 **" I am not sure but they seem to be from another time-line and just from their appearances alone, anybody can tell that they aren't from around here. Maybe they have something that it can help me kill Kazuya and end this war."** Jin explained.

 **" I see. Then i have to insist."** Eddy responded and started to walk towards the door.

 **" Take Alisa with yourself. We need to be careful about this. Don't use force unless they are not cooperating."** Jin told Eddy, before he stood up and stared at the city from the wall which was made out of glass.

 **" Will do boss."** Eddy said as he opened the door and walked through it.

Eddy Gordo, the commander of the Tekken force, was given the task to find and capture the time travellers. He didn't have any problem with the task it self but with the person who gave him the task. Jin was so selfish and did nearly everything to cure his damn curse and that was all. Everything that Jin brought to this world was chaos and Eddy hated that. Sure, he was under his command but that didn't mean he liked it. And now he had sent him to find some people, who are most likely innocent, to bring them to the Mishima Zaibatsu and do some so called experiment on them. He could have left the Mishima Zaibatsu at any time but he didn't, so that he could get closer to the man that he planned to kill since his day out of prison, Kazuya Mishima, even if you could refer to him as a man. He walked through the hallways and reached the elevator. He took the it and went to the underground floor, where the Tekken force were. After the elevator stopped, Eddy walked out of it and looked around for Alisa. It took him a few minutes of searching around, to finally find her in 's lab. The old professor was checking her status. When he finally mentioned Eddy's present, he stood up and greeted him.

 **" Ohh, Hello . I didn't know you were here. How can i help you?"** The professor asked, quite politely.

 **" Well, i need to take Alisa along for a mission. Can she come?"** Eddy explained as he pointed at the android girl.

 **" Oh of course ladd. I was just checking her status, just to make sure that she is fine and ready to go."** said before he left his robotic-daughter and walked towards his desk.

 **" Alright then. Come on Alisa, let's go."** Eddy told Alisa, as he helped her stand up.

 **" Very well then. Let's get to work."** The android responded as she started to follow the commander.

Eddy and Alisa walked towards the helicarrier with Eddy leading and Alisa following. Helicarrier wasn't too far away; maybe just a few minutes or less. So after a short walk they arrived at the helicarrier. There was a helicopter on the left side and its blades were already spinning, meaning that the air-craft was ready to fly. There were a few soldiers around it and as they saw Eddy coming, they saluted him. Eddy nodded in response and got in the air-craft and it started to fly away. Alisa on the other hand, turned her jet packs on and started to follow him. They flew in the sky and checked the area.

 **" So , what are we supposed to look for?"** Alisa asked Eddy through her ear piece.

 **" We are looking for a group of people with rather futuristic looking equipment and weapon."** Eddy responded.

 **" Can you tell me how do they look?"** Alisa asked.

 **" I haven't seen them before myself but according to the documents that Kazama gave me, one of them is girl with a glowing armor and a gaint gorilla with armor as well."** Eddy explained as he looked at the city.

 **" If that's so, then I shall go alone, find them and report back."** The robotic girl said.

 **" That would be a good way to find them quicker. Okay, we can separate. If you found them report back and don't use force unless it's necessary."** Eddy said, as his helicopter flew in another direction.

 **" Understood."** Alisa said firmly and flew in the opposite direction.

After she was found and repaired by Lee Chaolan and met Lars once again, she was one of the people who protected Jin Kazama from the Mishima Zaibatsu that was being led Heihachi Mishima. After Heihachi's death by the hands of his own son, Jin once again managed to take control over the Zaibatsu and now she and Lars were working in it again but this time with more pleasure, and now that everything was at sake, none if them could rest until they were sure that Kazuya was dead.

Alisa wasn't the one to complain about her missions and tasks and take them lightly. And now that she was given the task to find these people that Eddy spoke of, she wasn't going to back off. She flew and scanned every area that she saw and found nothing so, she used her connection to all of the CCTV cameras to find see if she could find a trace of them.

And finally she found a record that was from half an hour ago, in one Tokyo's back alleys in one of the main streets, showing five people with unusual looking gears and equipment and they were also holding futuristic weapon. As Eddy said, one of them was wearing a glowing armor and one of them was a gorrila with white armor and gear. They were defiantly the targets.

 **" There they are. I have found them. I must inform first."** She said before she used her computers to contact the Tekken force.

 **" Alisa, did you find them? Report quickly!"** Eddy answered the phone call with a strict voice.

 **" Yes I have. I have found a record that they were 30 minutes ago in one of the back alleys of a main street. I am sending the location to your computer. I will follow their traces and tell you to come to my location."** Alisa Reported back as she followed their traces in order to find them.

 **" Okay, continue your search and report back as quickly as you can."** Eddy said as she cut their call.

 **" Will do."** Alisa told her self as she turned on her heat vision to see and follow their foot prints.

She flew and followed them and finally reached a dead end and saw them. They were all sitting there and talking and once they noticed her presence, they all got up. Now alisa could examine their appearances. One of them looked like a Robot of somekind and had green lights glowing all over him. He had a sowrd and he unsheathed it once he noticed her. The other one was a middle aged looking Japanese man, wearing a traditional Japanese grab with one side of it being loose, some shiny equipment on his belt and he was also wielding a rather strange looking bow and arrows that were in the quiver on his back. Next one was a large and muscular woman with pink short hair, presumably Asian, holding a weapon that she could not identify. She was wearing a very heavy looking armor. There was also the woman that Eddy mentioned, with a quite messy and spiky hair, wearing a pilot jacket with England's flag on the right shoulder. She was wearing a white armor with a glowing light that seemingly was more than just a normal armor. There was also the gorilla that she saw. It had black fur and it was very large. He was also wearing a white colored armor that she couldn't understand, why was the gorilla wearing that. Anyway she had found them and she had to report back to Eddy. So she contacted him.

 **" Mr. Gordo, I have found them. I am sending you the location."** She said as she tried to identity these people.

" **Very good. We will be there in 5 minutes. Try to keep them calm and do not engage!"** Eddy ordered her through the calm with a strict tone.

 **" affirmative."** Alisa said before hanging up and getting closer to foreigners

 **" Ummm... Sorry, but are you here to help us?"** Asked the woman with the spiky hair.

 **" Depends on what you need help with."** Alisa replied with a rather friendly tone.

 **" Well we need to find the C.E.O of the Mishima Zaibatsu, which is known by the name of Jin Kazama."** Said the same woman while getting closer to Alisa.

" **Actually yes, I can. I work for Mishima Zaibatsu and mr. Kazama is actually looking for you."** Alisa said as she got curious that what business did these strangers have with Jin Kazama.

 **" I really doubt that." The robot said all of a sudden. "** With the look you have, i doubt that you are actually a part of the Mishima Zaibatsu."

He was quite right, as Alisa's look was more of a 18 years old girl who didn't look like anything related to the Zaibatsu.

 **" He is right. Now run along little girl. We have no business with you."** The Japanese man said.

 **" I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL!"** Alisa shouted as she unleashed her hand chainsaws.

 **'How dare those people refer to me as a little girl! I will show them!'** Alisa thought as engaged in combat, despite being told not to.

She flew towards them and was ready to strike, only to be stopped by the robot man' sowrd.

 **" Killing us won't be so easy."** The robot man said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice as he stopped Alisa's chainsaw from hitting them.

Alisa flew back and was ready to engage in combat, and so was the robot man. They both got into their stances and were ready to fight.

 **Sorry but i need to leave it at a cliff hanger. Thank you people for reading this and be sure to follow and like the story so that you won't miss anything. I hope you enjoyed and yes, this story is mostly based on Tekken 7 story. I will see you on the next chapter. Take care, Adious.**


End file.
